In the past, when connecting a vertical frame stud in an upper floor wall panel etc. and a vertical frame stud in a lower floor wall panel etc., a structure using joint hardware comprised of three pieces of hardware consisting of two pieces of hold down hardware and a set of a connection bolt and nuts, fastening the hold down hardware to the vertical frame stud in the upper floor wall panel, fastening the hold down hardware to the vertical frame stud in the lower floor wall panel, and connecting these hold down hardware by the bolt and nut connection hardware.
In a joint structure using joint hardware comprising such three types of hardware, when an earthquake or wind causes a horizontal force to act on the structure, since only tensile force can be transmitted, the compressive force is transmitted by the floor assembly parts. This requires complicated measures such as insertion of compression reinforcing hardware inside the floor assembly sandwiched between the vertical frame studs of the upper and lower floor wall panels, increases the number of pieces, and complicates the design and installation.
Further, as shown in FIG. 22 and FIG. 23, there is also known a joint structure of a type providing, instead of compression reinforcing hardware separately arranged inside the floor assembly, flanges 26 at the top and bottom of a cylindrical body 25 comprised of a steel pipe to form a flanged cylindrical body 27, arranging a connection bolt 28 inside the flanged cylindrical body 27, and connecting upper and lower hold down hardware 30 and 31 to the connection bolt 28 by threaded nuts 29 (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (a) No. 10-311110).